projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Onion Kids Now! ¦ Final Fantasy III 1
Jared starts up Final Fantasy III, continuing the adventures of Peeb, Jerd, Joof and Ian. Synopsis Jared is now playing Final Fantasy III. Jared has to emulate this game after messing up his delivery of the game. Jared brings back the old characters from Final Fantasy I. He has Peeb, Jerd, Joof and Ian. They're all onion kids now! Jared assigns a line for each person as the characters bicker among themselves. Jared shows that there is a lot more going on in the battle screen. Jared discusses the job system, and is looking forward to it. Everybody levels up. Jared has played this game ages ago, and has played the DS remake, but never got really far. Jared is distracted by a shaking rock. The onion kids are cute, but Jared has no idea how they came up with the name Onion kid. Everyone levels up again. Jared compares everyone's stats. Jared explains how the crystals work to unlock jobs. Jared spoils the plot of the game which is finding the crystals. Jared is using a fan translated version, apologizes for the errors in the text. Jared decides that everyone should get their jobs before leveling up further. The title sequence plays. Jared mentions the games that the opening theme do not appear in. Jared starts to choose the jobs and points out that Jerd cannot start as a thief. Peeb is a fighter once again. Joof is the bundle of Joof black wizard - that looks exactly the same as the first game. Ian is a white mage once more, and looks different. Jared chooses between monk or red wizard. Jerd starts as a monk. Everyone gets their weapons. Joof gets to stab once more! Jared is impressed with the graphics. He saves the game, and heads back to find a secret to give him lots of cash. Jerd is dumber than Peeb! The party instantly comes across werewolves. Jared wishes the game would tell him which stats improved at each level up. The party goes to the store to buy weapons and armor. Jared learns that bracelets have their own armor slot. The only spell available for Ian is Pure. Jared heads into a well to find some potions. Jared plays a piano in a bar. Jared thinks he got boo'd by the crowd. Jared finds a hidden potion. The party fights more werewolves. The city is not concerned that there are werewolves in their backyard! Jared likes wearing headbands. Jared finds killer bees! BEEESSS! Jared is worried as he realizes that he doesn't know how strong any enemies are. Jerd becomes poisoned. Jared finds a lot of items he just bought! Jared will discuss what he likes and doesn't like about this game in future videos. Jared has no idea why the werewolves haven't slaughtered everyone in town yet. Joof takes a lot of damage. Jared doesn't know what it means when his skills increase. The party rests in an inn - for free. Jared is excited for this game. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos